


First Time

by Zozo1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, plot whats plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozo1984/pseuds/Zozo1984
Summary: Atlas has no idea what a vagina is so he goes to his best friend Obet for help.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Collections: Port Artemis





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Obet is my own character, Atlas is owned by Holy(@holyMACS)

One thing that may not be known is the fact that Atlas had no idea how to work a vagina before. The first time he ever encountered an issue with this was in college. It was his freshman year and the first time he ever got a complaint about his ‘sexual abilities’. So he went to the first person he trusted which was Obet. Begging and pleading that they help teach him, Obet begrudgingly agreed. It began with some basic lesbian porn but Atlas was just that thick. So instead they moved to a more hands-on approach, with Obet on her bed, legs spread, and Atlas on his knees in front of her. Pointing to the different parts of the vagina and gently while guiding his hand, showing how to help a vagina owner and their arousal. Blushing and trying to steady her breathing Obets thighs shivered as Atlas gently rubbed her clit while tracing her entrance gently. Gently sliding a finger in as he felt her arousal. She moaned softly as his long, thick finger brushed against her g-spot. “P-push against that spot...It feels really good…”She moaned out gently. Not needing to be told twice Atlas began pressing gently at that bundle of nerves as he entered a second finger. He licked his lips as his nostrils were filled with the smell of her arousal. ‘She smells like honey and sandalwood’ he thought as he mindlessly licked her entrance, moaning softly at the taste. Going on pure instinct he began sucking her clit gently as he slowly pumped two fingers into her. Obet, now moaning louder, grips one of his horns as he moves his hand away, lapping at her entrance a few times before thrusting his thick tongue into her. He wraps his arms around her thick thighs as he continues to drink up her arousal, getting drunk off of the smell. His cock strained against his pants as he pushes Obet closer and closer to the edge. Her thighs shake and her back arches, begging him to go faster as he begins to thrust his fingers into her again. Leaning up to watch her face their eyes lock. His fingers, pumping into her rapidly as the sloppy sounds echo around the dorm. “Obet...you look beautiful..” he says as he feels her pussy tighten around his fingers. She couldn’t respond as she arches her back, squirting on his arm as she cums. His eyes widen as he watches her body, amazed at just how elegant she looked. Calming down they stared at each other, panting softly, Atlas brushes some hair out of Obets face. Cupping her cheek gently he leans in, closing his eyes he kisses her. Gently at first until Obet wraps her arms around him, pulling him closer. What follows was a frenzy of clothes being stripped off and hot kisses. Until Obet was pinned against the bed with her thighs pressed against her chest. Atlas, rubbed the head of his cock against her folds, smirking at the soft moans and begs that left Obets lips. He loved seeing her like this, he realized, a begging moaning mess beneath him. Finally, he slams his cock into her, growling lowly as she moans loudly. Grunts and groans are drowned out by the loud slapping of skin as he pounded into her. Sucking on her tits as he feels his cock kiss the tip of her womb. Obet was a mess, eyes rolled back as her toes curled, her mind was blank and she could only repeat Atlas’ name over and over. Her claws scratched his back as he starts thrusting faster. He bites into her shoulder as he holds her tight, pumping into her like a mad man before finally finishing balls deep. Pumping load after load into her tight awaiting pussy. He doesn’t pull out and she doesn’t let him, both overly sensitive and rubbing against each other, determined to make the other cum again. Atlas takes control as he focuses on her tits while slowly thrusting into her. Sucking on one nipple as he pinches and pulls the other. Obet becomes blissed-out, softly moaning as her pussy contracts around his twitching cock. Her eyes roll back as she feels him cum again, the sensation of his balls twitching sends Atlas into another rut, pumping into her again.


End file.
